unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Among Thieves script
This page contains a list of memorable quotes 'from ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place [Drake regains consciousness] '''Nathan Drake: What's going on? [Drake groans in pain. He touches his stomach and realizes there is blood all over him] Nathan Drake: That's blood. That's my blood. That's a lot of my blood. [Drake finds a train door locked] Nathan Drake: Of course it's locked... It's always locked! [After a soldier is killed by an explosion] Nathan Drake: Karma's a bitch. Chloe Frazer: Hello. [Drake grabs her and pulls her into his room] Chloe Frazer: Well, so much for foreplay. Chloe Frazer: Oh, you're not jealous? Let's not forget who walked out on whom, after all. You don't get to be jealous. Nathan Drake: Now, wait a minute Chloe. Chloe Frazer: If it makes you feel any better, my relationship with Flynn is strictly professional. Nathan Drake: Really? Chloe Frazer: Mostly professional. Nathan Drake: groans Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering Nathan Drake: You sure you're up for this? Harry Flynn: Feel a lot better if I had a gun. Nathan Drake: We won't need 'em. Harry Flynn: A little insurance, that's all. Nathan Drake: Flynn, they're just museum guards and we have their patrols all mapped out. Relax. Harry Flynn: Relax? Relax? Have you ever been in a Turkish prison, mate? If we get caught, they will lock us up and throw away the sodding key in the toilet, you do realize that, don't you? Nathan Drake: Better than you do. Harry Flynn: Well, you may fancy that kind of thing, but I don't. We can't afford to make any mistakes. Nathan Drake: Yeah and we won't. Harry Flynn: So what do we do if they switch the patrols? Nathan Drake: We figure it out as we go. Harry Flynn: We cannot fumble our way through this. Nathan Drake: I don't fumble, I improvise. Harry Flynn: Oh, is that what you call it? Nathan Drake: Yeah, I'm uhh... Adaptable. Chloe Frazer: Adaptable? Harry Flynn: You cocky bastard. Harry Flynn: It's just like the good ol' days, innit? Nathan Drake: Yeah, when were those again? Nathan Drake: Now, whaddya bet that will take us right into the boiler room? Harry Flynn: And from there, we're in. [Drake laughs] Nathan Drake: Yeah, in like Flynn. Right? Harry Flynn: What? Nathan Drake: In like Flynn. Harry Flynn: I don't get it. Nathan Drake: sighs Just give me a boost. Harry Flynn: Good job I came prepared. I pick more than my nose, my friend. Nathan Drake: Okay, we should be able to lift this up, sneak right under. Harry Flynn: Woah, woah, not so fast, there's another alarm. Nathan Drake: Ah, great. You wanna get this one? [Flynn looks at Drake. Drake sighs] Nathan Drake: Wait here. Nathan Drake: Now we just gotta find a way up to that window. Harry Flynn: Which window? There's a lot of bloody windows. [Drake and Flynn are pushing a cart with their backs] Harry Flynn: Okay, for something with wheels, this is very heavy. [They move the cart as far as they can] Nathan Drake: There, that'll work. Harry Flynn: Now all we need is a horse. Nathan Drake: C'mon. Harry Flynn: All right, all right, I'm comin'. I think I'm gonna take the elevator next time. Nathan Drake: All right, there's the tower Harry Flynn 'Getting closer 'Nathan Drake 'Appreciate that update, Captain Obvious 'Harry Flynn: Come on. Nathan Drake: Okay, I'm comin', I'm comin'. [Drake jumps from one roof to another. He grabs the eaves trough, but it breaks and just as it is about to fall off, Flynn catches his arm] Harry Flynn: Gotcha. Nathan Drake: Pull me up, pull me up. Harry Flynn: You've put on weight, mate. [Flynn pulls Drake up onto the roof] Nathan Drake: Oh, shit, that was close. Harry Flynn: Whew, all right, no more donuts for you. [Drake is hanging from a ledge just under a roof] Harry Flynn: There's a guy above you, there's a guy above you! [Drake reaches up and grabs the guard, pulling him off of the roof and into the water below] Harry Flynn: There's a guy below you, there's a guy below you! [Flynn throws a rope through a window that leads to the oil lamp] Harry Flynn: Ladies first. [Drake laughs] Nathan Drake: Cute. Harry Flynn: Face it, genius. You've been played. [Drake moves, and Flynn shoots another glass display case near him,setting off the alarm] Harry Flynn: Ah-ah, not yet! Want to give the guards a decent head start. [They hear shouting in the distance] Harry Flynn: Right, that's my cue. No hard feelings, yeah? [Drake sees a ladder out of the sewers and laughs] Nathan Drake: See ya, suckers. [He opens a manhole at the top of the ladder only to be surrounded by guards] [Drake is in a prison cell using the shadows of his hands as puppets saying the conversation he had when Flynn betrayed him in Flynn's voice] Nathan Drake: "You overlooked one little detail, didn't you, partner?" "What?!" "Face it, genius, you've been played." "Oh really..." [He makes sounds similar to a gunshot, and Flynn's "actor" dies. Victor Sullivan's shadow blocks out the shadow of Drake's hands] Nathan Drake: Hey hey hey, jackass, you're ruining the show here. Victor Sullivan: Aw, what a shame. Nathan Drake: (realizing who was blocking his puppet show) Sully! Victor Sullivan: I really can't leave you alone for a minute. Nathan Drake: Oh, man I'm glad do see you! Victor Sullivan:How are you doing, kid? Nathan Drake: Ahh, I'm doing just great. Victor Sullivan: Jesus, you stink. Nathan Drake: Yeah, not half as bad as that cigar of yours. Nathan Drake: Hey, no offense, Sully, but you're not exactly the best judge of character. Especially when it comes to women. Victor Sullivan:Fair enough. All the same. Chloe Frazer: Dear God. [Chloe covers her nose] Nathan Drake: Oh no, it's not that bad. Look, I have my own bucket. Last cell I was in, eight of us had to share. Nathan Drake: All right, then. If they haven't found the Stone, that means there's still time. [Drake points at Chloe] Nathan Drake: You're gonna get us into that dig site, we're gonna snatch that treasure right out from under their nose. Chloe Frazer: They'll never see it coming. Nathan Drake: Yeah, well, payback's a bitch. Chloe Frazer: The files are in his tent, and his tent is in the middle of the camp. It's like an armed compound, there are soldiers everywhere. Nathan Drake: Well, that's why it has to be an inside job. From someone they know and trust. Chloe Frazer: Oh, okay, I see where this is going. Nathan Drake: I'll just need a diversion. You give me five minutes in that tent, that's all it'll take. Chloe Frazer: Really, five minutes? Well, that's great, I won't even have to take my top off. Nathan Drake: Chloe, I was thinking more like an explosion. Chloe Frazer: Or that... Can be arranged. Chapter 3 - Borneo Victor Sullivan: I'm sweatin' like a hooker in church. Nathan Drake: You brought a hooker to church? Victor Sullivan: ... Why not? Nathan Drake: Here it is. Chloe Frazer: I also left the detonator for you. Victor Sullivan: Ah-huh, there we are. Nathan Drake: All right. First one's set. Don't... touch the button. Victor Sullivan: (makes a motion as if to press the detonator) This one? (Laughs as Drake glares at him). Nathan Drake: Can't reach this. Come on over here and I'll give you a boost. Victor Sullivan: All right. Nathan Drake: C'mon gorgeous, jump up. You got a great ass, Sully. Victor Sullivan: Thanks. Victor Sullivan: Enough of this frivolity kid. C'mon, we got work to do. Nathan Drake: What does "frivolity" mean...? Victor Sullivan: What do you bet we follow the hose, we find the camp? Nathan Drake: You always follow the hose. Just like in Montreal, huh? Victor Sullivan: You're never gonna forget that, are ya? Chapter 4 - The Dig Zoran Lazarevic: I am surrounded by traitors and fools! Victor Sullivan: Whaddya say we really ruin this guys day? Nathan Drake: Do it. [Sullivan activates the detonator and the explosives blow up] Nathan Drake: Grenades. Well, that's convenient. [Drake and Sullivan push over a bunch of large rocks] Victor Sullivan: I think I hurt myself. Harry Flynn: Should've known it was you. And you. Victor 'goddamn' Sullivan. You still dragging this tired old sack of shit around? [Nate moves toward Flynn but is halted by Sully] Victor Sullivan: Easy, Nate Harry Flynn: That's pretty ballsy for a guy who's spent the last three months behind bars. Nathan Drake: Better than pissing away three months in the jungle without a clue. Harry Flynn: Found the ships though, didn't I? Nathan Drake: You couldn't find your own ass with both hands. Victor Sullivan: And a map. [Flynn slowly translates the map] Harry Flynn: Between India and Tibet... One temple will reveal a... Pathway to Shambhala. Nathan Drake: Pathway to Shambhala. Jesus, Flynn, while we're young. Harry Flynn: Oh, now, don't be such a bad sport. Victor Sullivan: I like her. Nathan Drake: Yeah, I bet you do. Victor Sullivan: Ah damn, now what do we do? Nathan Drake: We jump. Victor Sullivan: Hold on there, Sundance. You gotta be outta your mind. We'll break our goddamn necks. Nathan Drake: Yeah, if we get caught, Lazarevic'll break 'em for us. Victor Sullivan: I'm getting too old for this bullshit! Victor Sullivan: Well, shall we? Nathan Drake: After you, Butch. Victor Sullivan: See ya in hell, kid! [Sullivan jumps] Victor Sullivan: Yeahoo! [Drake jumps] Nathan Drake: Ho ho, crap! Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare [Drake sees a truck smashed through a building] Nathan Drake: Nice parking job. [After Chloe destroys a truck with an RPG] Chloe Frazer: Seems like I am always saving your ass. Nathan Drake: Well, it is an ass worth saving. Chloe Frazer: Oh, is that an ancient Tibetan ritual dagger in your pocket? Nathan Drake: Well, maybe I'm just happy to see you. Chloe Frazer: Hmm. [Chloe takes the dagger out of Drake's pocket] Nathan Drake: Yhello! [[Chloe Frazer|'Chloe Frazer']] : There's a hotel not far from here... [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']] : Laughs Chloe, now is not the time. Chloe Frazer : It's easily the building point in the city. [Drake realizes he misunderstood what Chloe meant by "going to a hotel"] [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']] : Right. Right, well, okay - that's uh, that's good thinking. [As Chloe climbs a fire escape to kick down a ladder] Nathan Drake: Man it's a shame you sit on something that pretty. Chapter 6 - Desperate Times and Chloe approach the hotel. It is surrounded by Lazarevic's men Nathan Drake: I don't like these odds Chloe Frazer: No? Nathan Drake: No i think maybe we should cut over to the hotel a different way, just avoid this crew altogether [Chloe pulls out a grenade] Nathan Drake: I'm sorry, Do you have a plan to go along with that grenade? Chloe Frazer: Yes i do... I'm gonna circle round this way break up their little party [Nate points to an RPG soldier] Nathan Drake: Aren't you forgetting about somebody? Chloe Frazer: Well, thats were you come in, sweetheart. I need you to take care of him. But, ah, do it quietly. Nathan Drake: Do it quietly- Chloe Frazer: Yeah Nathan Drake: Are you sure about this? Chloe Frazer: Desperate times' right? off Nathan Drake: What does that mean? is stuck in an elevator Nathan Drake: Oh, the powers out. You gonna be all right in there? Chloe Frazer: Yeah... Just wish I'd brought something to read. Nathan Drake: Great, power's out, and a girl's trapped. I swear to God, if there's a zombie around the next corner... Nathan Drake: Up she goes! Chloe Frazer: Oh I think you're liking this a bit too much. Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us laughs Nathan Drake: What? Chloe Frazer: 'Nothing, I just never had you figured for the white-bread, picket-fence type! 'Nathan Drake: Hey! She's a lot tougher than she looks thank you! Chloe Frazer: Oh... Nathan Drake: "Oh" what? Chloe Frazer: She broke your heart... [In the middle of a gunfight] Elena Fisher: You still doing this? Nathan Drake: I don't ask for this trouble. Chloe Frazer: Pretty good shot for a journalist. Elena Fisher: I've had some practice. Nathan Drake: Just keep moving. Jeff: Is it always like this with him? Elena Fisher & Chloe Frazer: [Simultaneously] Pretty much Elena Fisher: So let me get this straight - you're competing with a psychopathic war criminal for a mythological gemstone? Jeff: When you put it that way, it does sound pretty stupid. Nathan Drake: Thanks for the input, Jeff. Chapter 8 - The City's Secret Nathan Drake: You don't think they're couple, do you? They're not a couple.(Talking about Elena and Jeff) Chloe Frazer: You're not going to get us trapped in a small dark space thirty meters underground, are you? Nathan Drake: Probably. [After falling in a pit] Chloe Frazer: Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Nathan Drake: Oh c'mon - Could be worse right? [Spikes in the ceiling appear and start lowering towards them] Nathan Drake: Okay, that's worse. Chapter 9 - Path of Light [[Chloe Frazer|'Chloe Frazer']]: So the secret to Shambhala is down this guy's throat? Chloe Frazer: So what do you reckon one of us is going to have to climb that? Nathan Drake: I reckon I'M going to have to climb that... Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out Nathan Drake: "They must have gone straight through Jeff and Elena." gunshot Chloe Frazer: "I'm a little more worried about us right now." Chapter 11 - Keep Moving Elena Fisher: I sure hope you know what you're doing. Nathan Drake: I haven't the faintest idea. Zoran Lazarevic: [Upon meeting Nate for the first time] So... This little man is Drake. Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch [Two soldiers with GAU-19s appear] Nathan Drake: Oh, great. This is all I need, Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Chapter 13 - Locomotion Nathan Drake: Sorry boys just had to punch your tickets. killing some of Zoran's men in a train carriage. Nathan Drake: Someone will be in shortly to take your drink orders. killing some more men in a train carriage. Nathan Drake: Woah! Don't you assholes see the helicopter? I got enough trouble already! Nathan Drake: Thank God for tunnels. Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision Nathan Drake: How the hell am I suppose to take down a Hel - (he finds a gun turret) – lo! Nathan Drake: See you on the ride down, asshole! Nathan Drake: That's mine, Jerkweed. (taking the Purba dagger after knocking out Draza) Nathan Drake: Here goes nothing. Chapter 15 - Train Wrecked Nathan Drake: Got to be the big hero don't ya? Nathan Drake: I'm so tired climbing shit... Chapter 16 - Where Am I? Nathan Drake: (after kicking a stray ball back to Tibetan kids) Hey, kick it back... Come on... Kick it... K-Kick it! Ah, forget it. Karl Schäfer: So... They have beaten you eh? Your quest is over? Nathan Drake: Yeah, that's right. Karl Schäfer: What if it's only beginning? Nathan Drake: (to Elena) Where did you find this guy? Karl Schäfer: (chuckles) Trust me, young man. Your ego will mend. You are just lucky to be alive. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: Y'know, people are always telling me how lucky I am. But the truth is, everything I touch turns to shit. Karl Schäfer: Some of the most fearsome rulers have possessed only a fragment of the Cintamani Stone; Men like Tamerlane, Genghis Khan. If a mere sliver could bestow such power, what would a man become if he possessed the stone itself? Chapter 17 - Mountaineering Nathan Drake: (pointing to a sign) Hey, what's it say? Tenzin : (speaking Tibetan) Nathan Drake: ...Why do I ask? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Good luck, pal. That's almost impos--- Oh! You did it...! Nice. Nathan Drake: Hey, what's with the big hurry? Hello? These are snow boots, not track shoes. Nathan Drake: Tenzin, c'mon I'll catch you. [Tenzin runs, jumps and catches Nathan's arm] Nathan Drake: There you go. (pulls Tenzin up) Okay, you owe me one. jumps, almost falls and Tenzin catches him Nathan Drake: OK, now we are even.... Chapter 18 - Heart of Ice Nathan Drake: Tenzin ,Schaffer did this. (Gesturing) "Schaffer kill them" it was the only way to stop them (seeing the purpose of the horrific looking statues in the temple) what would a man become? Chapter 19 - Siege Chapter 20 - Cat and Mouse Nathan Drake: Why would he bring a tank?! Nathan Drake: How am I supposed to take a tank out?! Nathan Drake: Tenzin! RPG? RPG!! What's Tibetan for RPG? Nathan Drake: Tenzin?! Ah, where the hell did he go? [The tank almost drives over the cliff Drake is climbing under] Nathan Drake: Woah! What is he, drunk? Nathan Drake: Tenzin. Thank God. Where the hell did you go? destroying tank Nathan Drake: Say goodnight! Chapter 21 - Convoy Nathan Drake: All right, I have an idea. [Drake opens the driver's side door of the truck while driving] Elena Fisher: What are you doing? Nathan Drake: I'm gonna clear the road. Here, take the wheel. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: Just take it. Elena Fisher: Why didn't you just let me drive in the first place? Nathan Drake: I didn't think that far ahead. Elena Fisher: Yeah. Elena Fisher: Hang on! Nathan Drake: I'm hanging, I'm hanging! Nathan Drake: Damn it, where do these guys come from!? [Drake jumps onto Elena's truck, Elena knocks on the roof]] Elena Fisher: Are you okay back there?! Nathan Drake: Yeah! There's the lead car! Gun it! Elena Fisher: Hold on! [Elena starts to speed up] Nathan Drake: Haha! That's right, you bastards! We've got you now! [One of Lazarevic's soldiers pops up from the lead car holding an RPG] Nathan Drake: Oh crap! [The soldier fires his RPG causing Elena to lose control of her truck and fly off the edge.] Nathan Drake: Just like old times, huh? Elena Fisher: You could say that. So now what? Nathan Drake: We head to the creepy, old monastery. What else? Chapter 22 - The Monastery [Elena is climbing a cliff just above Drake] Nathan Drake: Nice view. Elena Fisher: (sighing) Men. Nathan Drake: No, no! I was talking about the mountains. Really! Elena Fisher: There they are. Nathan Drake: (looking through binoculars) That son-of-a-bitch. We don't have much time. We gotta hur... [Elena already halfway across the bridge] Elena Fisher: C'mon! Nathan Drake: ...And there she goes. Right behind ya! Nathan Drake: I'm never crossing a bridge with you again. Elena Fisher: Deal. Nathan Drake: All right, when you get up there, kick it down. [Elena kicks the ladder and it breaks] Elena Fisher: Uh, oh no. Nathan Drake: I didn't mean literally! [Drake is hanging from a ledge] Elena Fisher: Ya hangin' in there? Nathan Drake: Yeah, cute. Chapter 23 - Reunion Karl Schäfer: You were right. Nathan Drake: About what? Karl Schäfer: Everything you touch does turn to shit. Karl Schäfer: Did you find my expedition? Nathan Drake: Yes, I found them. Karl Schäfer: You understand what I had to do? Nathan Drake: Yes. Karl Schäfer: If they had found the stone, it would have changed the course of history. [Schäfer coughs] Elena Fisher: Hey easy, easy. Karl Schäfer: He took the dagger. Nathan Drake: I know. Karl Schäfer: He's gone to the tower. You have to stop him. Elena Fisher: Try not to move. Karl Schäfer: This monastery hides the secret path to Shambhala. You must get the dagger back, find the secret path, and destroy the Stone before he gets his hands on it. Drake, you have to believe. Elena Fisher: Do you think all this really could be true? Nathan Drake: I don't know. But he believed it. That's enough for me. Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala Nathan Drake: Here it is, Elena. The secret entrance to Shambhala. Elena Fisher: Nate? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Elena Fisher: Don't see it. Nathan Drake: Neither do I. Elena Fisher: (sighs) If I have to climb another wall... Zoran Lazarevic: Genghis Khan, Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot, they were all great men. But do you know why they prevailed? Nathan Drake: I'm sure you're gonna tell us. Zoran Lazarevic: Because they had the will to do what other men will not. [Lazarevic shoots the soldier Drake was holding in the head] Zoran Lazarevic: Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us. Now, unless you wish to test me still further, you will drop your weapons! Zoran Lazarevic: This is not a negotiation! Nathan Drake: (to Flynn) You, asswipe. Gimme your lighter. Zoran Lazarevic: What is this? Harry Flynn: How should I know? Zoran Lazarevic: Find a way across, and fix it! [Lazarevic looks towards Drake] Zoran Lazarevic: And take him with you. Maybe this time it will get done right. Oh, and Mr. Drake... [Flynn and Drake look towards Lazarevic] Zoran Lazarevic: ...Don't try anything clever. Nathan Drake: You backstabbing son of a bitch. Harry Flynn: Yeah, well, I learned from the best, didn't I? Get a move on. Harry Flynn: C'mon. You first, darling'. Nathan Drake: Yeah, big man with that gun, aren't ya? Harry Flynn: Don't go far! Nathan Drake: Try to keep up. Harry Flynn: I'm keeping up, I'm letting you go first. Harry Flynn: Hold on, wait for me. Daddy's got a gun. Nathan Drake: I can't believe Lazarevic hasn't killed you yet. Harry Flynn: Gimme a boost, buddy. Nathan Drake: Huh... Buddy. [Drake boosts Flynn up towards a ledge] Harry Flynn: There we go. Oh, look out, it's a stone's throw. Nathan Drake: What? [Flynn pushes a large boulder down to Drake's level] Nathan Drake: Hey! Harry Flynn: Sorry. Is that blocking your path? Nathan Drake: Glad you find this so funny. [Flynn jumps across a gap] Nathan Drake: No, wait for me! [When he lands, a section of the cliff falls away. Drake sighs] Harry Flynn: Sorry about that. Nathan Drake: Great. [Flynn holds out his hand] Harry Flynn: What's wrong mate? Don't you trust me? [Drake runs and jumps toward Flynn, who grabs Drake by his arm] Harry Flynn: See, you should have more faith in me, chum. [Flynn pulls Drake up] Harry Flynn: There you go, sweetheart. [Flynn kicks Drake's back] Harry Flynn: Get ahead of me. Go on. Harry Flynn: You better not be leading me into a dead end. Nathan Drake: It's through here. [Drake squeezes through a narrow hole] Harry Flynn: I don't think you're gonna get your stomach through there. Nathan Drake: Help me move this. Harry Flynn: Aye aye. Okay, teamwork. [Flynn and Drake push a boulder over a cliff] Harry Flynn: Just like the good ol' days, eh? Harry Flynn: Now how did they get that cart there? Nathan Drake: Who cares? We just have to get up high. Harry Flynn: It's like Stonehenge, isn't it? Nathan Drake: (sighs) No. Help me push this. Harry Flynn: C'mon, girlie girl. There you go. [Drake climbs past large statues with skull-like heads] Nathan Drake: Statue of your mom. [Flynn climbs past the same statues] Harry Flynn: Oh look, it's a life-size statue of your ego. [Drake jumps across a large gap] Nathan Drake: Hope you can make that jump on your own 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna help you. Harry Flynn: If you can do it, I can. [Flynn jumps across the gap] Harry Flynn: Little help, little help. Never mind. Just kidding. Harry Flynn: Y'know what they say. Behind a door... is another door. Harry Flynn: So, what do you have to do? What do we have to do? Nathan Drake: Just wait here. As usual, I'll take care of everything. Harry Flynn: Would you? Harry Flynn: Such a little book, such big cylinders. Harry Flynn: As the world turns, so does my... boredom. Could you hurry it up? Harry Flynn: Wouldn't want to piss off Lazarevic, now, would we? Harry Flynn: What, are we grinding wheat? What is this? Harry Flynn: What the hell are those things? [Lazarevic lifts the mask off of one of the snow monsters and reveals a purple, human-like face] Nathan Drake: What? Zoran Lazarevic: Scarecrows. Guardians to frighten trespassers. Harry Flynn: Yeah? Well, it's bloody effective. [Flynn kicks the Guardian in the crotch] Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise (Chloe sees a mercenary squewerd in a branch) Chloe Frazer: Oh God... Elena Fisher: I couldn´t sleep for days after the first time I saw that. Chloe Frazer: Watch this Elena, he'll probably break something. Chloe Frazer: Well, Lazarevic and his crew will have headed into the city. So, if we can just make it back to the entrance, it should be clear by now. Nathan Drake: Uh, no, Chloe, we're going after the Cintamani Stone. Chloe Frazer: What? Elena Fisher: We have to stop Lazarevic. Chloe Frazer: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Nathan Drake: Get to the stone first, before he does, and destroy it. Chloe Frazer: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Don't tell me you're buying into all that supernatural nonsense. Nathan Drake: I don't know what to believe anymore. Chloe Frazer: Okay. Well, just in case you missed it, that man is certifiable. He thinks he's fulfilling some sort of prophecy, that the Stone will somehow make him invincible. Immortal. Elena Fisher: We're standing in the middle of Shambhala, and you're questioning what's possible? Nathan Drake: Yeah, you saw how many bullets they pumped into those things. Something strange is going on here. Chloe Frazer: All the more reason why we should get out while we still can. Nathan Drake: I'm just trying to set things right. Elena Fisher: And maybe save the world? Chloe Frazer: Oh God. Listen, sunshine. The world... Doesn't care. You stick your neck out, you are asking to lose your head. Nathan Drake: You said yourself you want to take this guy down. Chloe Frazer: Yes, and I want to see him pay more than you do. But that's not how it will end. This... This is how it will end. Nathan Drake: No. Not this time. Elena Fisher: C'mon. Whaddya say? Chloe Frazer: That you're crazy... (pauses) But let's go save your bloody world. Elena Fisher: There it is. The Cintamani Stone. Chloe Frazer: I can't believe we beat them here. Elena Fisher: It's beautiful. Chloe Frazer: Yep. Magnificent. [Chloe picks up a large candleholder stand] Chloe Frazer: Now let's smash it and get the hell out of here. Nathan Drake: Wait. Something's not right. Elena Fisher: What do you mean? Nathan Drake: Marco Polo had it wrong. This isn't a sapphire. It's amber. Chloe Frazer: Amber? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Y'know, fossilized resin. It's tree sap. Wait a minute... Elena Fisher: What is it? Nathan Drake: You gotta be shittin' me. Chloe Frazer: Hello? Nate? Elena Fisher: I hate it when he does this. Chloe Frazer: Tell me about it. Nathan Drake: How could I have missed it? Elena Fisher: Missed what? Nathan Drake: There's not actually a stone. It's the resin, the sap... From the Tree of Life. Chloe Frazer: Okay, hold on, now you've lost me. This tree? Nathan Drake: No. That tree. [Drake points to a large tree, the Tree of Life, below them] Elena Fisher: There he is! Lazarevic. Nathan Drake: He's headed to the Tree. Oh my god... The black teeth. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: The black teeth on those Guardian things and the bodies in Borneo. They ate the resin and it changed them somehow. Chloe Frazer: And you think that's what Lazarevic is planning to do? Nathan Drake: You really wanna wait around and find out? Harry Flynn: Bravo, Sherlock. [A badly injured Flynn appears] Harry Flynn: Well done. Nathan Drake: Flynn. Jesus. Chloe Frazer: Oh, Harry. Harry Flynn: What s'matter, mate? Disappointed Lazarebitch beat you to it? I'm afraid you just missed him. Figured I'd stay behind and wait for you to come join my little party. Nathan Drake: What are you talking about? Harry Flynn: Maybe that's what old Zoran wanted all along, eh? He's cleverer than he looks. Elena Fisher: We can still stop him. [Flynn laughs] Nathan Drake: Elena, don't. Elena Fisher: (moving towards Flynn) No, we can help you. Harry Flynn: Sorry, love. This isn't a movie, and you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day. It's just not done like that. Nathan Drake: Flynn, listen to me. You... [Flynn holds up a grenade] Harry Flynn: Parting gift from Lazarevic. Pity he took the pin. Nathan Drake: Get back! Chloe Frazer: Elena! [The grenade explodes] Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Zoran Lazarevic: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! He's mine. Nathan Drake: Sorry pal, you're not my type. Nathan Drake:C'mon you big ugly bitch. Zoran Lazarevic: Stand your ground like a man! Zoran Lazarevic: Bring it on! Zoran Lazarevic: You think you can stop me!? Zoran Lazarevic: You will not stand in the way of destiny! Zoran Lazarevic: Drake! Zoran Lazarevic: You think I am a monster. But you're no different from me, Drake. How many men have you killed? How many, just today? [Drake approaches Lazarevic and aims his gun at him] Zoran Lazarevic: That's it, pull! No compassion. No mercy. [Drake lowers his gun] Zoran Lazarevic: Do it! Nathan Drake: No. Zoran Lazarevic: (laughing) You don't have the will. Nathan Drake: Maybe not. But they do. [A group of Guardians appear] Zoran Lazarevic: No! [Drake leaves as Lazarevic screams as the Guardians attack him] Chloe Frazer: What the hell did you do back there? Nathan Drake: Oh, you know... Saved the world. Chloe Frazer: So, it's been a long strange trip, hasn't it? Nathan Drake: Yes, it has. Y'know, you should play the hero more often. It suits you. Chloe Frazer: (ponders it for a moment) Nah. Chloe Frazer: Tell me something, Nate. Nathan Drake: What? Chloe Frazer: Do you love her? Nathan Drake: (hesistant) Chloe, I'm sorry. I... Chloe Frazer: No, it's fine. Really, it's alright. Just do yourself a favour, cowboy. Tell her. Nathan Drake: Chloe... Chloe Frazer: No... [Chloe pats Drake on his cheek] Chloe Frazer: My turn to walk away. But admit it. You're gonna miss this ass. Nathan Drake: Well, look who's not supposed to be out of bed. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, she's a lousy patient. Stubborn as all hell. Elena Fisher: I'm not stubborn, I'm just restless. Victor Sullivan: So, no giant sapphire. Nathan Drake: Once again, no. Victor Sullivan: And you're sure? Elena Fisher: Yes. Nathan Drake: Just a metaphor, I'm afraid. Victor Sullivan: A metaphor ain't gonna pay your bills, kid. Nathan Drake: Eh, something else will come along. Just gotta have faith. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, that and a quarter'll get you twenty-five cents. Um, which way did Chloe go? [Drake points in the direction] Victor Sullivan: See ya later. Elena Fisher: Oh, no. Nathan Drake: You're a dirty old man, Sullivan. Victor Sullivan: Uh-huh. Elena Fisher: So, where do we go from here, huh? Nathan Drake: I don't know. [Drake kisses Elena] Nathan Drake: I haven't thought that far ahead. Elena Fisher: Of course not. But then again, neither have I. Nathan Drake: Good. Elena Fisher: So, on a scale of one to ten, how scared were you that I was gonna die? Nathan Drake: (thinks a moment) Four. Elena Fisher: Four?! Nathan Drake: Yeah, why? Elena Fisher: A four? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Elena Fisher: You were at least an eight. Nathan Drake: An eight? Elena Fisher: You were a total eight. Nathan Drake: An eight? Those guardian things were an eight. Elena Fisher: Are you kidding me? Nathan Drake: Yeah, those were terrifying. Elena Fisher: Then what's a ten? Nathan Drake: (pause) Clowns. Elena Fisher: Clowns over my death? Nathan Drake: I, I hate clowns. Elena Fisher: Clowns? Nathan Drake: I hate clowns. Elena Fisher: Oh my word. You thought I was dead. Nathan Drake: No. Elena Fisher: No, you thought I was gone. Nathan Drake: No. Elena Fisher: Yes, you did. Nathan Drake: No, I had you all along. Elena Fisher: I saw you shed tears. You shed a bunch of 'em. Nathan Drake: Tears? Elena Fisher: Um-hmm. Nathan Drake: It was raining. Elena Fisher: No it was not. Nathan Drake: You were unconscious and it was raining. Elena Fisher: It was totally sunny out and you were bawling. Nathan Drake: It wasn't sunny and you were unconscious. Elena Fisher: Whatever, I kept your tears in a jar. I have proof. Nathan Drake: I'll give you a five, how's that? Miscellaneous These are quotes characters say when a player kills an enemy or when playing as them online. Nathan Drake: [headshot/melee attack] Kitty got wet! Nathan Drake: [headshot/melee attack] Kitty got wet, bitch! Nathan Drake: [headshot/melee attack] That's right! Nathan Drake: [headshot/melee attack] How's that feel?! Nathan Drake: '[''headshot/melee attack] That was easy. 'Nathan Drake: '[headshot] Oh! Shave and a hair-cut! Two bits. 'Nathan Drake: '[headshot] How's that taste? 'Nathan Drake: '[headshot] That had to hurt. 'Nathan Drake: '[headshot] Oh! That's gotta hurt! 'Nathan Drake: '[ledge pull-down] Ooh, not your lucky day! 'Nathan Drake: '[crotch-kick] No children for you! 'Nathan Drake: '[crotch-kick] That'll hurt in the morning... 'Nathan Drake: '[crotch-kick/melee attack] One down! '''Nathan Drake: [multiple enemy explosion] You are gonna make the papers Nathan Drake: '[''multiple enemy explosion] OH, and there goes your day! 'Nathan Drake: '[multiple enemy explosion] Ooh! Grandpa... tell Grandma what just happened! 'Nathan Drake: '[ledge push-off] Surprise! 'Nathan Drake: '[ledge push-off] Oops, see what you made me do? 'Nathan Drake: '[aiming at propane tank] Boom... 'Nathan Drake: '[aiming at propane tank] See ya fellas! '''Nathan Drake: [enemy centred in sniper crosshair] See ya, Jackass... Nathan Drake: '[''enemy centred in sniper crosshair] That's right... '''Nathan Drake: [melee attack] Yeah! Nathan Drake: [melee attack] Hell yeah!... Nathan Drake: [melee attack] I got some for ya! Nathan Drake: [melee attack] Eat some of that! Nathan Drake: [melee kick] I will kick you to sleep! Nathan Drake: [breaking neck] That's your neck! Nathan Drake: '[''getting shot] Crap 'Nathan Drake: '[getting shot] Damn! 'Nathan Drake: '[getting shot] Damn it! 'Nathan Drake: '[getting shot by teammate in co-op] Watch out! 'Nathan Drake: '[getting shot by teammate in co-op] Knock it off! 'Nathan Drake: '[getting shot by teammate in co-op] He-hey, hey... 'Nathan Drake: '[getting rapid headshots/kills] DAMN! I'm a good shot! '''Nathan Drake: [grenade lands nearby] Oh boy! Nathan Drake: [grenade lands nearby] Oh no no don't... Nathan Drake: [grenade lands nearby] Oh great... Nathan Drake: [reloading a gun] Here we go... Nathan Drake: [reloading a gun] All right... Nathan Drake: [reloading a gun] Ok... Nathan Drake: [throwing grenade] See ya! Nathan Drake: [throwing grenade] Catch! Nathan Drake: [throwing grenade] Coming at ya! Nathan Drake: [throwing grenade] Have some of this! Nathan Drake: [throwing grenade] Eat this! Nathan Drake:'' [''throwing grenade] Incoming! Nathan Drake: [throwing grenade]'' Here! 'Nathan Drake:' [''picking up a weapon] Aah! New Toy! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] All right! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] That's could help. Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] That'll come in handy. Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] Nice! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] Just what i need! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] Whoa! Just what i need! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] Sweet! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] Yes! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] Perfect! Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] That's what I'm talking about... Nathan Drake: [picking up a weapon] Sweet. Just what I needed. Nathan Drake: [taking cover from enemies] Why do I always get myself into this crap?! Nathan Drake: '[''taking cover from enemies] Ah, Crap! 'Nathan Drake: '[taking cover from enemies] You gotta be freakin' kiddin' me. '''Nathan Drake: [taking cover from enemies] For the love of god! Nathan Drake: '[''taking cover from enemies] Ah, Great! 'Nathan Drake: '[reviving teammate in co-op] You're gonna make it. 'Nathan Drake: '[reviving teammate in co-op] Be more careful next time. '''Chloe Frazer: [thowing grenade] Hey! Sit on this! Chloe Frazer: [picking up idol/treasure] I got the treasure! Chloe Frazer: [grenade lands nearby] Shit! [[Chloe Frazer|'Chloe Frazer']]: [picking up a weapon] What's this. [[Chloe Frazer|'Chloe Frazer']]: [reviving teammate in co-op] Don't scare me like that. Be more careful next time. Elena Fisher: '[''picking up a weapon] Oh, I love these. 'Elena Fisher: '[picking up a weapon] Yeah! Now we're talking! '''Elena Fisher: [grenade lands nearby] Oh, shit! Elena Fisher: [throwing grenade] See ya! Victor Sullivan: [picking up a weapon] Now that's what I call sweet. Victor Sullivan: [picking up a weapon] I'll take that, thank you. Victor Sullivan: [picking up a weapon] He-hey! I can use that! Victor Sullivan: [throwing grenade] Hey pal, here you go! Victor Sullivan: [throwing grenade] Ha ha ha! Bye bye! See ya! Victor Sullivan: [throwing grenade] Hey pal, catch! Victor Sullivan: [throwing grenade] Yoohoo! Catch! Victor Sullivan: [throwing grenade] Here you go, have a little of this! Victor Sullivan: [throwing grenade] Yo, coming at you! Victor Sullivan: [grenade lands nearby] Goddammit, run! Victor Sullivan: [grenade lands nearby]'' Whoa! That's not good. 'Victor Sullivan: [grenade lands nearby] Oh no... '''Victor Sullivan: [grenade lands nearby] Oh shit! Victor Sullivan: [grenade lands nearby] Shit! Victor Sullivan: [reviving teammate in co-op] Come on, get up... Harry Flynn: '[''taking damage from an explosion] Urgh! Son of a... bitch that hurts! '''Harry Flynn: [throwing grenade] Incoming! Harry Flynn: '[''picking up a gun] Now that's what I'm talking about! 'Harry Flynn: '[grenade lands nearby] Oh no... oh no. '''Dragan: [grenade lands nearby] Shit! Dragan: [grenade lands nearby] Oh no! Dragan: [grenade lands nearby] Uh oh! Dragan: [picking up a weapon] Yes! Dragan: [picking up a weapon] That's what I'm talking about. Dragan: [picking up a weapon]'' I'll take that. 'Dragan:' [''picking up a weapon] This will help. Dragan: [picking up a weapon] All right! Dragan: [picking up a weapon] Just what i need! Dragan: [picking up a weapon] Nice! Dragan: [picking up a weapon] Now we're talking! Dragan: [throwing grenade] See ya! Dragan: [throwing grenade] Catch! Dragan: [throwing grenade] Coming at ya! Dragan: [throwing grenade] Have some of this! Dragan: [throwing grenade] Eat this! Dragan: [throwing grenade] Incoming! Dragan: [throwing grenade]'' Here! 'Dragan:' [''reloading a gun] Ok... Dragan: [reloading a gun] Here we go! Dragan: [reloading a gun] All right! Sark: '[''getting shot] Ow - that hurt! 'Sark: '[getting shot] Bitch! 'Sark: '[picking up a weapon] Perfect! 'Sark: '[throwing grenade] See ya later! '''Sark: ''lands nearby'' Oh no! Sark: '[''grenade lands nearby] Oh no, no! No, no, no! 'Sark: '[grenade lands nearby] Uh oh! '''Lovac: [throwing grenade] Yhello? Coming at you! Lovac: [throwing grenade]'' Have some of this! 'Lovac:' [''grenade lands nearby] Oh shit! Lovac: [grenade lands nearby] Oh no, no, no! Javier: [throwing grenade] Hey! Eat this! Javier: [throwing grenade] Hey! Catch! Javier: [throwing grenade] Yhello? Coming at you! Lt. Draza: '[''getting shot] Son-of-a-bitch! '''Zoran Lazarevic: [getting shot] Bitch! Zoran Lazarevic: [grenade lands nearby] Son of a bitch. Gabriel Roman: [getting shot] I'll be a monkey's uncle! Gabriel Roman: lands nearby'' Well, shit my pants! Gabriel Roman: [picking up idol/treasure] Such... craftmanship! Gabriel Roman: [picking up idol/treasure] This... is magnificent! Gabriel Roman: [picking up a weapon] Yes! I like... having... this weapon. Gabriel Roman: [picking up a weapon] Excellent! Atoq Navarro: [picking up idol/treasure] I wonder how much this is worth? Atoq Navarro: [picking up idol/treasure] I bet I could sell this! Atoq Navarro: [reloading a gun] Let's play Atoq Navarro: [throwing grenade] Your head on a platter! Atoq Navarro: [throwing grenade] Dinner coming up! Atoq Navarro: [throwing grenade] Here! Catch! Atoq Navarro: [picking up a weapon] Bueno! Atoq Navarro: [picking up a weapon] Gracias! I'll take that. Atoq Navarro: [picking up a weapon] Bueno! This will help. Atoq Navarro: [picking up a weapon] Perfecto! Eddy Raja: [grenade lands nearby] Goddamn it! NOOOOO! Eddy Raja: [grenade lands nearby] Oh no no no! Goddamn it! Eddy Raja: [picking up a weapon] Now we're talking, baby! Eddy Raja: [picking up a weapon] I'll take that - Thank you! Eddy Raja: [picking up idol/treasure] Eh bodoh! Got it! Eddy Raja: [throwing grenade] Oh yeah? Have some of this! Eddy Raja: [throwing grenade] Eat this, bodoh! Rika Raja: [throwing grenade] Have some of this, bodoh! Rika Raja: [throwing grenade] Eat this - boys! Rika Raja: [throwing grenade] Eat this, bule! Rika Raja: [grenade lands nearby] Holy... whoa! Rika Raja: [getting shot by teammate in co-op] Watch out, you idiot! Rika Raja: [reloading a gun] Alright, I've got this. Rika Raja: [getting shot] God damn it! Rika Raja: [getting shot] Son of a bitch! Rika Raja: [reloading a gun] Here we go, bules. Rika Raja: [picking up idol/treasure] I've got it, love! Rika Raja: [picking up idol/treasure] Ha ha ha! Bodohs! Got it! Daniel Pinkerton: [picking up a weapon] This is perfect! Daniel Pinkerton: [picking up a weapon] Excellent! Daniel Pinkerton: [picking up a weapon] I'll take that! Thank you very much! Karl Schäfer: [picking up a weapon] Ja, ja! Now we're talking! Karl Schäfer: [picking up idol/treasure] We got it! Karl Schäfer: [reloading Gun] Ok, ha ha, ok. Karl Schäfer: [throwing grenade] Have a little bit of this! Karl Schäfer: [throwing grenade] Incoming, ha ha! Karl Schäfer: [grenade lands nearby] Shit! Karl Schäfer: [getting shot] Scheiße! Co-Op Objective Nepal Warzone [Nate briefs Chloe and Sully on their mission] Nathan Drake: All right guys - treasure's in the plaza. We just gotta go get it. [''Zorskel jumps through a window and starts making his way towards Nate, Chloe and Sully''] Nathan Drake: Whoa! Lets get him before he gets us. [After Nate, Chloe and Sully defeated all soldiers in the area] Chloe Frazer: Okay... Coast is clear. Nathan Drake: Here we go, moment of truth... [They enter the building. Nate is about to open treasure chest] Soldier: [shouts from outside] He's down there! Nathan Drake: Oh shit! Ambush! Victor Sullivan: Oh goddamnit! Don't this people ever go on a goddamn vacation! Nathan Drake: [About to open treasure chest] This better not be empty. [He opens it and pulls out a golden idol] Nathan Drake: [In an overly excited tone of voice] OH MY GOD! OH! IT'S WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED! A BIG GOLD HEAD! The Village Soldier: '[''threaten villager with gun] Tell me where the treasure's hidden! I'll loosen your tongue. Go! '''Nathan Drake: C'mon, we gotta save him. The Sanctuary [Nate briefs Elena and Chloe on their mission] Nathan Drake: Okay, we've only got one shot at this. They've rigged up a comm tower on the central courtyard. We go in, set the charge and get the hell out. You ready? Elena Fisher: Yep. Chloe Frazer: 'Let's do it. [''Nate, Chloe and Elena are in front of a heavy locked door] '''Nathan Drake: All right, stand back ladies, i've got this one. [Nate gives the door a big KICK but it doesn't budge. Nate yells out in pain] Chloe Frazer: 'Looks like we're gonna need something with a little more "kick" than that. 'Elena Fisher: Hmmph... A lot more. Nathan Drake: '[''still pained] ...Oh, that hurts!... Find an RPG and blow that door open. [Nate, Chloe and Elena are in front of another heavy locked door. Nate gives the door a big KICK again but it doesn't budge, just like the last time. Nate yells out in pain] 'Chloe Frazer: '''Just not happening for you today, is it? [''They see military helicopter droping off two big armored soldiers.] '''Elena Fisher: Oh no! Nathan Drake: Crap! [The soldiers start shooting at them. Nate opens the door by ramming it with his shoulder.] Nathan Drake: Run! [After massive destruction of the building caused by helicopter's missiles] Nathan Drake: Did helicopter just blow that door to hell?! Did that just happened?! Ha ha, you gotta be kiddin' me. Category:Uncharted 2